Friend Of The People
by Sapphire Warrioress
Summary: Loyalty and friendship are treasures beyond price. Holmes and Watson discover this truth when a young couple’s lives are threatened by the British government.


Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson belong to the brilliant Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Note from the authoress: My thanks to VHunter07, whose stories gave me the idea for this tale. Some of the dialogue in this chapter is taken from Chapter 6 and 7 of her excellent story, A Matter of Taste.

I recommend you read that Sherlock Holmes adventure before you read this story, or it won't make much sense.

When I met Kitty Winter, my first thought was that she was an ordinary woman of the working class. This opinion was to be proved false, as those who have read my account of that business of Barron Gruner will no doubt recollect.

Throughout that shocking affair, I had been impressed with her courage, and determination to play a part in the Baron's downfall.

So when I discovered the person to whom Holmes had entrusted the Cavenness's to be Miss Winter, I was not greatly surprised. Certainly Hollingsworth would not think to search for them there. Having assured myself of the Cavenness's safety, and informed Kitty of my friend's arrest I took my leave.

As I made my way back to Bakers Street, a remark of Kitty's kept running through my mind.

"You just say the word Doctor, and I'll have fifty or more of Mr. Holmes' friends onto them!"

I could not help but admire her spirit and determination in suggesting such a bold plan. But I was also certain, that if Mycroft could do nothing to secure his brother's freedom, then it was unlikely that a group of children, prostitutes and miscreants would succeed where others had failed. Unfortunately, Hollingsworth's opinion of the working classes was one shared by many of the wealthy and influential people of our nation. No amount of sincere testimonies of Holmes' triumphs in the so called trivial affairs of the poorer citizenry would change their minds.

The events of the next morning caused me to reconsider Kitty's idea.

When Mrs. Hudson announced Inspector Lestrade, my first thought was to refuse to see him. But what if he brought news of Holmes?

Perhaps had a message from him to deliver?

So in the end I gave my consent and Lestrade was shown into the room. My manner towards him was formal and cold, under the circumstances he could expect nothing else. Although I understood even sympathized with his predicament, I did not feel ready to forgive him just yet for not trying to help Holmes.

So I was pleasantly surprised when Lestrade explained the reason for his visit.

"Holmes is right. It's an abomination what our own officials are doing to those poor people. I won't be a part of it any longer. I want to help them. In

my position, I can do nothing directly. After all, I do have my own family to consider. But indirectly, I can help a great deal...with your cooperation."

"How do I know this isn't just a trick to discern where they are hiding?"

"I do not want that information, I assure you. But Lord Hollingsworth does...desperately. He nearly attacked Holmes this morning trying to get it from him.

And that is why we must act quickly. I want you to help Holmes escape."

Lestrade's offer of help was a welcome one. Although Holmes and the Scotland Yard Inspector had their differences, often arguing heatedly over a particular aspect of a case, each considered the other a friend and comrade.

I had known that Lestrade had wanted to speak out, to do something to prevent the arrest of my friend, but his position, and responsibility to his own family had made that course of action near impossible to follow.

But now, with his offer of help and support in arranging the escape of our mutual friend, I felt for the first time that we might all find a solution to this nightmare.

I was so deep in thought that Lestrade's final sentence did not at first register. When it did, I also recalled Kitty's words from the day before.

Was it possible?

Could that mad plan of hers actually have a chance of success, where other more elaborate schemes may fail?

I turned to my friend, a mixture of excitement and amusement filling my voice.

"I have a plan a friend suggested to me yesterday. If done right, it could secure Holmes release, maybe show Hollingsworth a thing or to as well. Let me explain."

Lestrade was at first sceptical of the proposed scheme, but once I outlined it's advantages, and pointed out that he would be playing a vital part in diverting and distracting Hollingsworth and his associates, he readily agreed.

After luncheon, I returned to the Cavenness's hiding place, hoping to speak with Kitty and finally do something to aid the release of my friend from prison.

Kitty's smile of welcome was overshadowed by the worry I could read in her face.

"Doctor? I didn't expect to see you here so soon. Has something happened? Mr. Holmes?"

I hastened to reassure her.

"He's still under arrest. No doubt Hollingsworth will make another visit to his cell, asking him to disclose your guest's location."

"They might as well be talking to a brick wall then. If I know Mr. Holmes, he won't tell them a thing." I smiled at her description of my friend.

"True, but I've come to speak to you about something other than Holmes' stubbornness. May I come in for a moment?"

Something in my voice must have told her how anxious I was not to be overheard, for she wordlessly stepped back in a silent invitation to enter.

Declining her offer of tea, I came straight to the point.

"Kitty, I've been thinking about your idea to help Holmes escape. Do you really think it could work?"

She considered the question carefully.

"Well, it won't be easy. But I reckon you and Mr. Holmes have more friends in this city than you know. If I talk to a few, the word will spread and I expect a good number will want to help."

I had to admit when put so logically the plan sounded like it might succeed. And she was probably right, Holmes and I far too often counted the number of our enemies in London rather than our friends.

"How soon do you think it would take to inform everyone?"

"When is the ship scheduled to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"I expect I'll have heard from anyone willing to help before then. What about your inspector Lestrade? What does he think.?"

"He wasn't sure about this plan at first, but once I explained his part he was eager to help. This hasn't been easy for him either."

"No, I don't imagine it would be. Right, I'll get Alfie to run over to Bakers Street with a note at around dawn tomorrow, telling you how many I've got to help." And before I could ask how on earth she was acquainted with one of our Baker Street Irregulars, she had politely, but firmly asked me to leave as there was much work to be done.

But I could have sworn, as she shut the door behind me I heard her say.

"I'm looking forward to this."

For the first time since my friend's arrest I laughed aloud. For I too, was looking forward to what the former clients of Sherlock Holmes had in store for Scotland Yard and our friend lord Hollingsworth on the morrow.

Note from the authoress: What did you think? Too short? Descriptive? Unlikely? As always comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
